This invention pertains to the field of hand-powered tools, more particularly to hand-powered shanked tools used to drive fasteners or bolts, and more particularly to hand-powered tools which employ wrist motion to turn the driving shank.
Wrist motion driving tools are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,765, Knight, discloses a wrist motion hand tool having a box end for receiving a socket-type adaptor for attaching screwdriver heads and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,961, Detmers, discloses a brace adaptable for receiving screw and nut drivers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,703, Simpson, discloses a hand drill or screwdriver having a handle angled with respect to the shank to allow wrist motion to rotate the shank. U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,569, Winslow, et al., discloses a hand tool having an angled set off handle, and either a screwdriver or mounting chuck in rotary engagement with the handle.
These devices all have limited adaptability because they either use a unitary shank, i.e., the driver portion is uni-functional and cannot be easily replaced, or, the shanks are received within a rotary-style mounting chuck which may slip during engagement.
Bayonet-style inserts for rotary hand tools are also known in the art. For example, a bayonet connection for use on the shank of a screwdriver insert on a driver is well known. However, the driving handle in these devices are colinear with the driven insert. Therefore, the device does not have the wrist motion features of the present invention.
The present invention includes a wrist motion rotary drive tool for use with interchangeable driven shanked tools, having a bayonet connection to interlock the wrist motion driver and interchangeable driven shanked tools to overcome the cited disadvantages in the prior art. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.